


Work In Progress.

by sunflowerpetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Swearing, brief mention of virginities at the end but it's not dirty i promise, honestly idk what i'm doing but here you go, imagine whoever you want to, kageyama sucks at everything but volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerpetals/pseuds/sunflowerpetals
Summary: Kageyama tries... he really does.
Kudos: 3





	Work In Progress.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a scene playing out in my head for this, but I thought I'd try writing it out as a short conversation rather than painting a full scene. It was funnier in my head, I promise.

“Kageyama, needles aren’t supposed to bend that way.”

“Shut up! I know that!”

“Then why the hell does it look like you don’t?”

“You’re holding it too tight…”

“How should I know! I’m doing it exactly like how you’re doing it, why the hell isn’t it doing what I want it to do?”

“Look – let me do it.”

“No! Stop it! I’ll do it myself!”

“Stop swinging your goddamn arms around you idiot, you’re gonna stab someone!”

“I _will_ stab someone if this stupid thread doesn’t go through this godda- I did it!”

“Finally.”

“Took him long enough.”

“Ok so you’ve threaded the needle, now you actually have to sew your button down.”

“Right so I just- ouch! What the heck? The needle just broke!”

_“I told you that you were holding it too tightly.”_

“Shut up! I know that!”

“Then why the hell did the needle break then?”

“…it was probably faulty or something.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Ok so I have more needles here, let’s keep trying till we get it right ok? And maybe this time don’t hold onto the needle as tightly as you’re holding on to your virginity.”


End file.
